Roleplay Timeline
DESCRIPTION OF THE ROLEPLAY TIMELINE This is the timeline of canon events which has happened in the Nation's universe. These events include things which happened before established roleplay, and other such events. This is a guide to help people sort out people's ages, events which have happened before, or after other established RP's, and working out other such details for new RP's. ROLEPLAY TIMELINE RULES *All person's are invited to add to the timeline, but please do not remove anything from it. *However, if your nation is based in the future, simply place the RP events where you think they approximately go in relation to the other RP's. *If you have a complaint about the placing of a certain event, please place a note in the discussion, and we will try to hopefully solve the situation. *If in doubt, don't add it. *Certain events have not been factored into this timeline yet, but are being added on a case by case basis as we figure out how it all fits in with each RP. This is an ongoing mission. ROLEPLAY FORUM RULES *All RP’s in the RP Group MUST be fully vetted by an RP Coordinator. If there are details you don’t want to disclose, fine, but you must include how long the RP will be (in IC years, months, etc). If this RP is in the past, it must be proven to have no impact on future events. RP coordinators must submit their own RP’s to another RP Coordinator for approval. *The first RP in a thread from this point onwards must first include the YEAR and where it sits in relation to other events happening on the Roleplay Timeline. It also must include any relevant reading or previous threads, along with which RP Coordinator approved the RP. : : e.g. The Organization : YEAR: 8 New Empire, Approx. March. : PREVIOUS: The Grand Master retiring as head of the Jedi Order. : AFTER: David Jenkins replacing Emperor Walker as Emperor of the Galactic Empire : READING: Not available. : Approved by Daniel Turner. : *All RP’s must be chronicled in the Facebook Nations Wiki, in the Roleplay Timeline. The RP Coordinators will be responsible for checking the Roleplay Timeline for inconsistencies. *Roleplays linked the JEDI or other Alliance Group pages- including group action on an outside/Nations Forum RP are more Fluid, to be fit in where works, and occassionally just reconned/fudged when they don't. Kieran, or other designated players active in the Forums will help the RP Coordinators on these matters. *If a leader is formally JOINING a forum plot for their group (ie- opening an announcement or vote), they should post an estimated date at the start of their announcement in their given group, but check with RP Coordinators if they want attempts to be made to include it. As a GENERAL rule, plots outside of this page should be assumed to be happening at the time of, or just after the MOST current RP Forum plot here. KEY TO THE ROLEPLAY TIMELINE NE is New Empire BNE is Before New Empire Before New Empire Era ~5,000,000 BNE *Surviving lore attests the arrival of the first Dionysians in Sol from unknown extra-dimensional realms. Settle in and begin observing the evolution of humanity. 9000 BNE *Lord Stryfe is born sometime around this period. c.7000 BNE *Jedi and Sith battleships crash on a remote world in what would become known as the Unknown Regions. The survivors eek out a living, all the while maintaining their mutual enmity, which continued on for at least seven millennia. These are the true first Force-users known to inhabit the Milky Way galaxy, though this fact will not be discovered until after 400 NE. 5555 BNE *The Tribes of Xano , under Forenszick Yuri de Tovelmar discover the Deidorm System (or Secret Star System) and establish one of the first democratic-aimed societies. *After the discovery of Deidorm and the establishement as the Xano's Capital System, the Book; Interstella 5555 is made which explains the journey and facts that happened in the discovery of Deidorm. "5555" is inserted into the Book's name due to the year it was discovered and the coincidently fact the "The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem" fits in 4128 BNE *Lord Adas and his people are (erroneously) the first recorded Sith in the Milky Way to cross over from the Galaxy Far Far Away. This error will go uncorrected for 4500 years *Korribanos is discovered and colonized by Lord Adas and his rogue Sith warfleet 4118 BNE *Azeroth's Carbonite Sith Army is secretly frozen beneath the north pole of Korribanos, along with Darth Azeroth and Darth Aeris *Dark Lord Ulthar begins secretly practicing Azeroth's Rules of Two in order to keep the Sith teachings alive until Darth Azeroth comes out of hibernation in 5000 years' time *Due to evolution in a small remote planet (would later be known as Alpha Prime for the Galactic Federation of Evolution Prime) civilization start to spawn. 2630 BNE *Tiberius Tahir was born. 2606 BNE *The joint Daemon and Hassarkian vessel, The Amosia, ''arrived in the galaxy. *Costillia, a planet which would later be known as Hassark Prime, is settled. *The Daemon people leave in search of another planet, never returning. *Alpha Prime had its first world war and ended with new nation's being formed, notably Aire-Volution. Which was lead by Tiberius Tahir. *Tiberius Tahir was President of Aire-Volution. 2593 BNE *Beginning of the Hassarkian World War. 2589 BNE *The end of the Hassarkian World War, with the H.A.S.S.A.R.K Treaty. Planet now officially known as Hassark after the unification treaty. *Bavarian Movement founded in Hassark in opposition to the H.A.S.S.A.R.K. Treaty. 2585 BNE *The First attempted revolution on Hassark. 2582 BNE *The Second attempted revolution on Hassark. 2578 BNE *The Third and successful revolution of the Hassarkian planet. Beginning of the DJR Empire, with Gabriel F. Turner as its first Emperor. *Massive agricultural reforms commence in Korneria under the rule of Marx Federico Fabregas i Umber. 2044 BNE *The arrival of the True Sith Order in the galaxy. *President of Aire-Volution propose a planatary government to other nation in Alpha Prime. *The first planatary government was form in Alpha Prime, and was named United States of Evolution 433882, Tiberius Tahir III as the first President of USE433882. 1800 BNE *1st Civil war in Alpha Prime erupted. 1768 BNE *1st Civil war in Alpha Prime ended with all trace of scientific, military and social advancement cripple. USE433882 fall into a dark age. 1596 BNE *Settlement of Vortex. 1448 BNE *The Vortex Sith Empire begins its expansion. 1237 BNE *Height of the Vortex Sith Empire's influence, controls majority of the galaxy. 1138 BNE *Arrival of the Destructor in the galaxy. 1137 BNE *Collapse of the Vortex Sith Empire, beginning of the Great Scurge. 1125 BNE *End of the Great Scurge. *The start of the first renaissance in USE433882. 661 BNE * The DJR Empire is established, with Dark Emperor Gabriel F. Turner as its first ruler. * Rediscovering of lost knowledge in USE433882, which lead to nearly exponantial growth in science and technology. Which lead this civilasation to the transition to a Type 1 civilasation. 600 BNE *Beginning of the Blood War of Vortex. *Forthes Tahir was born. Who its forefather was Tiberius Tahir. 530 BNE *Forthes Tahir started to embrace the force around him. Took a space craft and travel to a distance planet to learn the way of the force by himself. 406 BNE *End of the Blood War of Vortex, beginning of the Vortex Union. *The Holopainen Siege in Korneria Commences 144 BNE *The Confederate States of America is formed. *Forthes Tahir return to USE433882, as a unified Master of the Force. As turn to politics as his career. *USE433882 has been renamed into United Federation of Evolution Prime, and has been colonise neighboring star system and expanding its borders. Thus transending to a Type 2 civilisation. 119 BNE *Hrou Seinfeildo ends with the Ishii flight from their home planet. 96 BNE *Irsyad Tahir is born. *Proths Tahir is born. *Forthes Tahir becomes President of UFEP. 80 BNE *Darth Novus is born on Thalassinus. *Forthes Tahir takes his twin sons (Irsyad Tahir and Proths Tahir) as his apprentice. 76 BNE *Darth Labrusca is born on Thalassinus. *Proths Tahir dissapeared. Assumed to be dead. 75 BNE *Light Master Olin Vey is born *David Turner is born. *Forthes Tahir was assassinated by Proths Tahir during the inaugural address as President UFEP for the 4th term. *Irsyad Tahir dissapeared, presummed to be assassinated by Proths Tahir. *Proths Tahir then dissapeared once again, leaving UFEP in choas. 68 BNE *Darth Mors is born. 65 BNE *One of the five is born. *A planetary system is observed from an observatory in the Confederate States of America and subsequently named the "Stonewall System" after the great Confederate General that aided in the founding of the nation in 144 BNE. 63 BNE *Rahm Kota is born 57 BNE *Gene Smith is born. 55 BNE *Markus Valkyrie is born. *The planet Stonewall is discovered in the Stonewall System and colonized by the Confederate States of America, however it took nearly seven years to reach the system with the technology currently available. 54 BNE *Clive Turner is born. *The planet Lee is discovered in the Stonewall System and subsequently colonized. 53 BNE *The planets Hill and Davis are discovered in the Stonewall System and colonized. *A colonial system of government is established amongst the four Colony Planets by the Confederate States of America in the Stonewall System. 50 BNE *Soren Aedar is born *Darth Varnix is born *First registries of an aberolian ritual in the Southern Ice Fields, South America. 48 BNE *Aden Fader is born 47 BNE *Dark Lord Angmar is born 46 BNE *Alpha Mur/ Darth Akumorn is born. 45 BNE *David Turner takes his rightful place as Dark Emperor of the DJR Empire *Irsyad Tahir returns to UFEP after presume dead. Learning the way of the force as his father learned. He is now Neo-Master Irsyad Tahir, the first true Unified Master of the Force. 44 BNE *Erithil Sedjere is born. *Estimated end of Paraguayan Eco-Wars, the Supreme Dominiorate begins some normalized diplomatic relations with the international community, but remains belligerant and, even into its more diplomatic years that follow highly repressive towards its own people and local neighbors, until the fall of the Dionysian Elders to Ky'rinn Con'rathan. 43 BNE *Birth of Jen and Nick Dunbar *Founding and establishment of the Confederate Jedi Order. *Technology is developed within the Confederate States of America which enables Confederate citizens to reach the Colony Worlds in the Stonewall System in 12 months, rather than the seven years it initially took to reach the system. 42 BNE *Josh Walker is born *Irsyad Tahir makes his public appearance to UFEP and entered politics. 41 BNE *Anne Fader is born *Marcus Ashford is born. 36 BNE *Beginning of the Vortex-Ruby War *Irsyad Tahir declare intention to run for Presidency of UFEP. *Irsyad Tahir lose the preliminary presidential to Amma Gregor and elected as a party VP canididate in the upcoming election in UFEP, working along side Amma Gregor. *Formation of the Aberolian Holy Army. 35 BNE *Daniel Turner is born. *Amma Gregor elected as President of UFEP. *Darth Krull is born on T'odesser Prime 34 BNE *Marina Phillips is born 33 BNE *Shane Phillips is born *Kira's Kingdom is founded following the New World Movement's successful rebellion. Gene Smith assumes the position of Emperor. *Amma Gregor assaninated and Irsyad Tahir took over presidency of UFEP. 28 BNE *Darth Ne'irha/Atra is born. *Ganor Vey is born. *(tentative) Noted Dionysian Jedi Master Ky'rinn Con'rathan vanishes from public affairs, rumored to be working with Paraguyan Underground towards revolution. *30-24 NE Somewhere in this early period, the United Nations MAY have re-formed in its current incarnation. History is fuzzy, but its initial appearance in recent affairs seems to have been linked to COYNAC, one of the eldest Powers. Paraguay reports dealing with some sort of international body as early as the end of its Eco-Wars circa 44 BNE, but records from that chaotic time are unclear on its name. 24 BNE *Fletcher Long (Darth Corruo) is born. *Ken Rolf is born. *(tentative )Jedi Master Ky'rinn Con'rathan reappears after four years at the head of a Rebellion from the Amazon. After three short months, with the support of indigenous councils, Jedi and younger Dionysians he overthrows sitting leaders and reforms the Dominiorate to be truly democratic and its eco-zealotry modrated by indigenous and Jedi ethics. *Jedi Master Ky'rinn Con'rathan declares Aden Fader's training complete, promoting him to Jedi Knight. Sometime later in the year he formally joined the Confederate Jedi Order and was trained/tested briefly under Grand Master Rahm Kota. *Assasination attempt on Irsyad Tahir. *United Federation of Evolution Prime start to make contact with other civilasation. *Irsyad Tahir revempt the government of UFEP. 23 BNE *Conrad Orello is born. *Massive Military Reforms commence in the region of Latvijaskreig, Korneria due to rising tensions with the Berdonluv Tribes on the eastern border. 22 BNE *Jedi Knight Aden Fader takes Ken Rolf as his apprentice. 20 BNE *(tentative )Now Supreme Overlord Con'rathan emerges from four years of reform and, with the aid of old associates froms the first Unified Jedi Order in recent history- uniting scattered Jedi groups, and extending welcome to other Force traditions as well. *First Jedi High Council is convened, members granted honorary founding status in Order. *Paraguay initiates a trade deal with the nation of Izan, offering the Izanian Islands in the Pacific in exchange for territory in Europe- which will become the Izanian Free State and Jedi Autonomous Region. *Paraguay Cedes the Jedi Autonomous Region (JAR) in the French Alps to the Jedi High Council; plans begin for the construction of a Grand Temple of the Order. *Jedi Knight Aden Fader is promoted to Jedi Master within the Confederate Jedi Order, and placed on its council. *Conrad Orello's Force abilities are discovered and he is taken to the Confederate Jedi Order. He is apprenticed to Grand Jedi Master Rahm Kota. *Darth Zara, daughter of Darth Varnix, is born 19 BNE *Jedi Master Aden Fader becomes Grand Master of the Confederate Jedi Order upon former Grand Master Rahm Kota's resignation from that position. *Grand Master Aden Fader convinces the Confederate Jedi Order to join the unified Jedi Order led by his former master, Grand Master Ky'rinn Con'rathan. *Juno Fader is born. *(tentative) Jedi Order enters talks with the United Nations and NATO to begin human rights and peacemaking work. *(tentative) Jedi Order encounters first scattered Sith factions; after initial hostility the Grand Master begins considering alternatives in what might be a Jedi-Sith Peace. *(tentative) Izanian War breaks out with Erikrobbystan, Izan, Regnum Caeli and Empereria. Paraguay faces down Zlostian fleet to protect ecology of Pacific from WMD's. *(tentative) Grand Master Ky'rinn offers to mediate conflict in the newly formed Council of Global Powers. *(tentative) Execution of Ben Zavelsky prevented after rescue by Regnum Caeli, King Hall declares war on old ally in fit of madness. *(tentative) Izanian Treaty signed with Paraguay and Regnum Caeli as guarentors. 18 BNE *Confederacy of Independent Systems founded. *Silas Fremond is born. *(tentative) Izanian War breaks out with Erikrobbystan, Izan, Regnum Caeli and Empereria. Paraguay faces down Zlostian fleet to protect ecology of Pacific from WMD's. *(tentative) Grand Master Ky'rinn offers to mediate conflict in the newly formed Council of Global Powers. *(tentative) Execution of Ben Zavelsky prevented after rescue by Regnum Caeli, King Hall declares war on old ally in fit of madness. *(tentative) Izanian Treaty signed with Paraguay and Regnum Caeli as guarentors. 17 BNE *The Fourth Great War is fought on Mitgarth *Harry Matel is born. *(tentative) Paraguay joins the Sorean League, uniting its scattered colonies and Corellion and Jedi protectorate worlds into a Sorean Trade corridor. *(tentative) Paladini Order of Sorea joins the Jedi Order as its first non-Jedi tradition. 16 BNE *The Confederate States of America joins the C.I.S. *Markus Valkyrie joined the C.I.S Navy, on the ISD ''Cerberus. *Conquest of the west patagonian territory and formation of the Aberolian Holy Empire. However only a small local government with little to none power on international level. 15 BNE *Jedi Master Aden Fader takes Abigail Windsor as his second apprentice. 14 BNE *Darth Contagio is born *Fletcher Long (Darth Corruo) is taken as a padawan by Rahm Kota. *Colt Fader is born. *End of the Vortex-Ruby War. *The SCC orders the Inquisition of the "Church of Agger" members in Southern Korneria due to a suicide bomber from said church blowing up the Trallontein Station earlier this year. *William Ashford is born. 12 BNE *Jedi Master Aden Fader takes on both his children, Juno Fader and Colt Fader, as his third and fourth apprentice. At this point in time, he is training four apprentices concurrently. 9 BNE *Tanis Phillips and her brother are born. 8 BNE *Josh Walker takes the Korribanosian throne as Emperor. *Ziostos, the first off-world colony of Korribanos, is settled *Master Daniel Turner kills his father, and creates the DJR Republic *First Aberolian Civil War. A group of catholics form a small militia. The rebellion is defeated in no time in the valley of Chaitén. 7 BNE *The DJR Republic joins the Confederacy of Independent Systems. 6 BNE *Ethril Sedjere/ David Jenkins founds Atrastrumterra, which in turn joins the Confederacy of Independent Systems. *Jedi Master Aden Fader is elected to his first term as President of the Confederate States of America. 5 BNE *Josh Walker takes charge of the C.I.S. *Grand Master Ky'rinn invited as Jedi Advisor to the C.I.S. by Lord Walker, anti Jedi terror attacks on Korribanos. *Lord Walker and Grand Master Ky'inn begin formal talks, along with other C.I.S. Sith in what will become the Jedi-Sith Peace. 4 BNE *Fletcher Long (Darth Corruo), Conrad Orello, Ken Rolf, and Abigail Windsor are promoted to "Jedi Knight" in the Confederate Jedi Order. 3 BNE *First Jedi Convocation; Erikrobbystani Nuclear Crisis erupts over Europe, forcing the removal of delegates from the J.A.R. to a Paraguayan Super-carrier in the mid-Atlantic. *Paraguayan and Krakhozian forces intercept a single nucler blast over the Atlantic, cleanup efforts initiated. *Korneria calls upon the CIS Directive Board to suspend the conversion into the Galactic Empire. Tensions between The Kornerian Federation and Korribanos are at their peak. *The Second Coallition of Patagonia is formed around this year, entering Aberolia in secret and initiating a social campaign to raise support. 2 BNE *General Germain de la Roche, Supreme General of the Kornerian French Military is imprisoned due to leaking confidential information to Paraguay about the construction of a new WDA Durgenet-Class Spichter Super Stardestroyer New Empire Era 0 NE *C.I.S. becomes the Galactic Empire. *Jedi Master Aden Fader is reelected to a second term as President of the C.S.A. *Jean-Claude Gillet, Governor of the Kornerian French Province steps down from his position due to tensions rising thanks to the Seige of La Rochefoucald by city workers. *Fletcher Long (Darth Corruo) attains the rank of "Jedi Master" and is seated on the Confederate Jedi Council. *Juno Fader attains the rank of Jedi Knight *Jedi Master Aden Fader is seated on the Unified Jedi Order's High Council *Umbrella Corporation is founded by Marcus Ashford. *Second Aberolian Civil War. The Rebels manage to defeat the Aberolian Empire. The West Patagonian Navy is formed and the Ice Guard is transformed into the Ice Duties Division. 1 NE *Marina Phillips and her son are killed. *Master Daniel Turner becomes a member of the Jedi High Council. *Markus Valkyrie took the first command in the Imperial Navy, commanding the ISD Lazerus. *The West Patagonian Confederation is formed. Consul Martín beckdorf is elected. 2 NE *Start of the Killik War *Gabriel Florise takes control of the DJR Republic, renaming it the Hassarkian Empire. *Master Daniel Turner is kidnapped by Lord Harry Keef. *Battle of Centurus, and subsequent death of Gabriel Florise *Grand Master Ky'rinns disappearance. *Donovon Ashford and Miranda Ashford are born. 3 NE *After a Killik attack, Master Daniel Turner is a part of a dodgy DNA experiment which changes some of his biology. *Grand Master Ky'rinn reappears after months of recovery in secret, holding court deep within the Amazon. *Jen Dunbar, leader of the Vortexian Jedi Order meets with Grand Master Ky'rinn seeking formal oversight from the High Council, and gifting him in secret the rediscovered, but slumbering sentient world of Zenoma Sekot. *Jedi Knight Conrad Orello becomes a Jedi Master within the Confederate Jedi Order and is seated on its High Council. *Treaty of Tortel between West Patagonia and Alicante. A small alicantian force remained in West Patagonia until the defense of South America was possible from West Patagonia. Formation of the West Patagonian Federal republic. 4 NE *Emperor Walker is kidnapped by the Killiks. He escapes with Ganor Vey and information vital to the Killiks' defeat *Operation Hammer Down brings and end to the Killik War *Aid dispatched to Caimen Cunibrus to help it recover from the brutal Killik surprise attack. Paraguayan officials investigate erratic behavior by the Worldship N'Gar during the war. *Atrastrumterran Civil War. *Colt Fader attains the rank of Jedi Knight. *Unknown Regions Exploration Begins *Four more Korribanosian colony worlds are settled: Ragnosia, Sadowan, Naddonia, and Banis *Queen Alana Serbella of the Hassarkian Federation is assassinated, and Charles Davis replaces her. *Tudor's Crisis-- over the course of a week the nation is seized by the Terrorist Raeder, liberated by a joint United Nations STUNREF, Jedi, FAN and Imperial force, and its major cities decimated by Raeder's brutal bio-nuclear contagain. Cleanup and humanitarian effort stretches on for months. *Daniel Turner is converted into Darth Atrumcavus *Jedi Master Aden Fader goes missing and reappears in Paraguay. Bob Jindle illegally seizes the Presidency of Confederate States of America in Fader's absence. *The Colony Worlds of the Confederate States of America (Stonewall, Lee, Davis, and Hill) declare independence from the Confederate States of America, forming the Stonewall Republic following former Grand Admiral Robert Stanforth's defection from Supreme Commander of the Confederate Military. *Liberated Sinai Conflict erupts next to the JAR in Europe; while monitoring it and Tudor's cleanup effort Grand Master Ky'rinn has a vision warning him of a "Coming Storm" and his apprentice's strange teleportation, returns to Amazonia Goatana to investigate. *Darth Akumorn/Alpha Mur's deception, and death in Amazonia Goatana, Paraguay. Valgaean Magi narrowly help avert utter disaster triggered by Mur's Fate-bending. *Paraguay declares a Blood Hunt on anyone connected to Alpha Mur's Plort, binds Supreme Overlord Ky'rinn to its completion. Darth Aphoria is detained for several weeks during the investigation. *The Hassarkian Consortium is founded. *The Hassarkian Federation is destroyed, and the Federation Remnant is formed. *Mathador Turak, leader of the Hassarkian Jedi Order dies. *The western states of the Confederate States of America declare independence and form the Allied States of America, igniting the First Confederate War. *Rahm Kota is slain by several Aztec Sith at the Texas Temple Massacre during the First Confederate War. *Paraguayan Worldship awakened at the Grand Temple forces a truce in the First Confederate War, peace talks begin. *Talks collapse after nuclear attack killing President Jindle, the Confederate States of America is fragmented, resulting in an informal end to the First Confederate War. *Supreme Overlord Ky'rinn attacked by Emperor Smith on his flagship, Smith flees battle and vanishes after a botched teleport. Tensions between Kira's Kingdom and Paraguay strained. *Aden Fader dissolves the Confederate Jedi Order, and establishes the Stonewall Jedi Order. *Anne Fader is killed along with two of her younger sons. *Start of Vong War *Aden Fader withdraws from national and galactic politics. *Abigail Windsor resigns from the Confederate Jedi Order and leaves to hunt down the ever elusive leader of the Aztec Sith, Darth Ne'irha. She eventually joins him and becomes Darth Triduana. *First West Patagonian Civil War. The aberolian remnants attack West Patagonia first through terrorist attacks, later through an organized army. The defeated aberolians flee north and east. 5 NE *Isobel Glover is 'rescued' from her isolation. *Hakeem ibn Fassoud organizes lightsaber training exersises at the Jedi Autonomous Region. *Second Jedi Convocation. *Betrayal of Jedi Master Richard Sandstrom hours before his succession was to be announced at the Convocation, Jedi Mainframes crippled by terror attack, Sandstrom charged with High Treason and hunted by the Order. *Sandstrom strikes deal with Zlost, flees Zlostian space with Longcat. *Sandstrom pursued and apprehended by Master Hakeem, Master Ky'rinn and David Ross with the aid of the Free Jedi Lady Aistra. *Markus Valkyrie becomes a Fleet Admiral, and takes the Executor-class Reaper IV. *End of the Vortex-Vong War. *Conrad Orello resigns from the Confederate Jedi Order, and is appointed Knight Supreme of the Order of Imperial Knights, the highest ranking member within the order itself beneath the Emperor. *Ishii arrive in the Milky Way and settle Syai. 6 NE *Darth Novus and Darth Labrusca accopmany Darth Atra off of Thalassinus to assist in the founding of the New Sith Order. *The Confederate-American Empire is formed under Darth Atra. *The New Sith Order is formally formed by Darth Atra. *Civil war in the largely unknown Capie'Tal Kingdom draws the attention of the United Nations of Tyranny and the United Imperan Directorate. The situation quickly becomes an international situation. 7 NE *Start of Atrumcavus travels, and subsuquent training. *The sixth of Korribanos's colony worlds, Revaniin, is settled. *The Grand Master of the Jedi Order steps down as head of the Jedi Order. *(tentative) Jedi Masters Aden Fader and Silas Fremond succeed Ky'rinn Con'rathan as Speakers (Executives) of the Jedi Order. *Fletcher Long (Darth Corruo) defects to the New Sith Order. *The civil war in the Capie'Tal Kingdom ends with the UNT and the loyalists forces surrendering. The UNT seeks revenge by selling captured children into slavery. *The international community reacts to the attrocities commited by the UNT by launching the UNT War. After only several months of fighting, the UNT surrenders and is dissolved. 8 NE *(Tentatively 7.5-8 NE) UNT War *(Tentatively) Richard Sandstrom pardoned by the High Council for heroism during the UNT War. *The Imperial science and exploration team led by Ganor Vey crash lands on the Unknown Regions world Mitgarth. *The Iyi Incident *The Organization Crisis. *The Reaper IV is destroyed. Markus Valkyrie commissions the new vessel, the Reaper V. *The Commander is killed by Dark Emperor Walker *Lord Stryfe is killed, and Kel Dor is destroyed. *Emperor Josh Walker is allegedly killed on Kel Dor *Soren Aedar takes the throne as Emperor of Korribanos *David Jenkins replaces Walker as Emperor of the Galactic Empire *End of Atrumcavus’ travels. *The Hassarkian Consortium and the Stonewall Independent Republic stand together against the Amosion incursion into Hassarkian space. *Daniel Turner becomes the Head of State of the Hassarkian Consortium *Emperor Josh Walker is discovered alive and calling himself Lord Karnage by Lady Pleasant. 9 NE *(Thread) Iyi Aftermath *(Thread) VirtuCorp+Hallix deal with Ish'Cong *Darth Atrumcavus reveals himself as a Sith, in the Atrumcavus Revelation Speech. *The Trade Star construction begins for the Trade Federation. *Hakeem ibn Fassoud organizes a second training day in the Atlas Mountains. *Darth Atra reveals his true identity and the Confederate-American Empire to the world. *The Second Confederate War begins with the ASA Invasion. *Jedi Master Conrad Orello resigns from both the Confederate Jedi Order and it's council due to Acting Grand Master Gath Koor's refusal to deploy Jedi in the ongoing Second Confederate War. Orello then enlists in the Stonewall Republic Military. *The Hassarkian Federation Remnant is finally destroyed by the Hassarkian Consortium. *Darth Contagio is slain by Yux Tarm. *Charles Davis is admitted to the Hassarkian Mental Facility, as clinically insane. *The Organization sends its agent, Lord Karnage to Korribanos to send a message to the Empire. Karnage is struck by a new anti-Darkness Force technique that nearly defeats him. *Lord Karnage and Jedi Grand Master Kyr'inn engage in a number of epic duels, the second of which is fought during a daring assault on Earth by Organization forces and during which his identity as Emperor Walker is revealed *The Order of Imperial Knights establishes its elite unit, the Shadow Guard, in response to the attack on the capital *The voice in Lord Karnage's head is revealed to be The Destructor, destroyer of the Old Galaxy *Ky'rinn, Darth Atrumcavus, and a small team of Jedi and Imperial Knights face the Destructor on an unknown planet deep in the galactic core 10 NE *Valgaea becomes host to some visitors, whom witness the doppelganger incident. *The Schism of the True Sith Order. *Jedi Master and Stonewall Jedi High Council Member Thomas Kran is killed in the attack on the New Jersey Project. *The former Grand Master of the Jedi Order Ky'rin retires from his position in Paraguay, replaced by Overlady Naar and begins a year of travels in the Unknown Regions. *The Second Confederate War fully breaks out after the attack on the New Jersey Project. *Silas Fremond replaces Master Daniel Turner's place in the Jedi High Council. *The Reaper V is destroyed in a non-Imperial battle. Markus Valkyrie is given his last warning by the Grand Admiral, and then allocated the Sovereign-class Imperial Reaper. '' *The Battle of Stonewall, Freedom Star Battle, and Shadow Fleet Standoff all occur at the same time in the ongoing Second Confederate War. *The Stonewall City Attack takes place in the ongoing Second Confederate War. *The Fall of Pine Bluff occurs in the ongoing Second Confederate War.. *Darth Corruo attains the rank of Sith Lord and is seated on the Dark Council by Darth Atra. *The Sith pursue retreating Stonewall Forces across the ASA-US of Americans' Border, causing the Battle of Oklahoma City in the ongoing Second Confederate War. *War Year in West Patagonia. Consul Mariano Osorio faces the Second West Patagonian Civil War (First Patagonian Civil War), the Messier War against the alicantian island garrisons, as an effect of the later, and the First Zexian-Patagonian War, due to the political stress during the Socialist Reforms at the Messier Conflict. This caused Osorio to remain on power for a year. 11 NE *The Apprentice attacks Arethaire *All combat in the Second Confederate War ceases. Darth Atra agrees to a cease fire. *The Stonewall Peace Accords take place, formally ending the Second Confederate War and establishing the Eastern United States of America and the Stonewall Federation. *Conrad Orello joins the Order of Imperial Knights as Knight Supreme. *Abban is elected as Chancellor of the fledging Stonewall Federation. *Colt Fader is placed on the Stonewall Jedi Order High Council. *Aduro officially becomes the new home of the Stonewall Jedi Order. *Aden Fader officially withdraws the Stonewall Jedi Order from galactic politics. *Abban tests and certifies former Jedi Master Conrad Orello to aide him in creating and training Federation Knights. *The Federation Knights are officially formed with Abban at its head. *The 'Hand in the Darkness' makes its move. Valgaea becomes centre of the big conflict. *Harold Keef is killed by Magnus. *Grand Master Ky'rinn returns, appointed ceremonial role of Guardian General of the Supreme Legions. *GAN Coup and Kisnik War, Ky'rinn and Master Silas Fremond lost in following Slip-space accident. *Paraguay loses three aquatic cities and a military base to Zlostian Singularity bomb detonated by Kisnik; Worldship N'Gar deserts, attacks Zlostian city and vanishes following botched escape from Zlostian Subspace. *Jedi Master Bevan revived in new body following Kisnik War. *Battle of Pluto occurs when Mri forces engage Confederated Nations and Terran forces over Confederated Nations designs to move the planet. A large non-combatant gathering of other Solar Nations including Iron Eagle Defense Corp on its nearby Charon base helps to moderate the situation and gain an eventual peace treaty. *Grand Master Ky'rinn and Speaker Silas return, encounter lost Jedi in Force Storm near Vortexian space. *Betrayal of Lord Boar and transport of lost Jedi to Grand Temple on Earth following meetings with the Vortex Union and Jedi High Council. *Discovery that ancient Sith have also arrived from Master Sarasha's time. *The Third Jedi Convocation; coincides with the Onderil Probe Crisis which leads to fears from a number of COSMAC dignitaries present on Earth and a Jedi Fleet's dispatch to help moderate the situation. *A True Sith Contingent including Lord Atrumcavus attacks the Grand Temple of the Order and Grand Master Ky'rinn at the Third Convocation. *Lord Walker receives grievous injuries during an attack at the Third Jedi Convocation, during which he has a Force Vision of Korribanos founder Lord Adas. He is granted the name Darth Taral and is charged with reviving the Sith Order on Korribanos. *Rhamosian Knight incident occures in remove Muhran Paraguay in the weeks following the Convocation Attack. (upcoming) *Cult of C'thulhu launch attack on Hassark Prime City-Ship. *Aden Fader dissolves the Stonewall Jedi Order and restores the Confederate Jedi Order. *Chancellor Abban of the Stonewall Federation steps down. Theodore Jackson is elected as the second Chancellor of the Stonewall Federation. *The Davis Conflict takes place. *Marx Pacha Etxeverri dies in an aircraft crash. Dominic Opperrondo becomes the new leader of Federated Korneria. * '12 NE *The Eastern United States of America is freed from its Coalition Government in a 2-1 vote by the three representatives appointed by Kira's Kingdom, the United States of Americans, and Atrastrumterra. The former two voted in favor of freedom from the Coalition Government remaining from the Second Confederate War. *The Eastern United States of America splits into two sections: the Confederate States of America and the remaining states fall in with the United States of America. *The Confederate States of America joins the Stonewall Federation. *VAN members Xie, NFPA and others defend Iroquois Confederacy in a minor war. *Paraguay calls the first Amazonia Pact Convention in years afterwards to update the treaty and bring in new possible Guaranters in the wake of Perú and ACCR's waning vibrancy. *Cthulhu Cultists in the declining Manetheran region march to Paraguay's southern border, sparking a tense situation with local military, tribal defense force and citizenry. *The UCP Crisis erupts, causing some destablization in the Stonewall System. *The Trade Star is finished. *Construction begins on the Sith Temple and adjoining Sith Academy in Korriban City, Korribanos. *Growing WDA-Jedi tensions following WDA threats...Paraguayan Dominiorate moves troops to defend ally Korneria following their cutting of ties to the WDA. *GDA cyberattacked by Barsubian (Wu-Tang Diminiorate) and WDA agents, GDA Loyalists reform and prepare for war. *Fall of Amazonian Guardian power Perú; the Hassarkian regime sends major military-backed aid effort, sparking tensions with Paraguay. *Ingen Civil War/rise of new nation; scattered colonial conflicts near Triton and other Solar moons; *Cult of C'thulhu sect performs human sacrifice and murders it's second high profile Master Jedi, Budo Khan of Holy Trek, newly elected High Council member of the Jedi Order. *During their mission to establish contact with New Krypton, Imperial representative Delia Halvern and her team are held captive by High Councilor Hal-Il *West Patagonia: Walter Martinez steps down as he had remained in power for 2 years over the limit. Mariano Osorio takes power and carries out succesfull elections in West Patagonia. Consul Juan Martín Beckdorf is elected. 13 NE *Thalassinus is discovered by Captain McAffa of the Stonewall Federation Space Corps Expeditionary Fleet. Several months later, it joins the Stonewall Federation. *Aden Fader III is born to Colt Fader and Bridget Akira. *Midina Navi is knighted. *Unification of Patagonia. Beckdorf initiates a campaign to unite the West Patagonian Republic, the respective protectorates and the free peoples of Patagonia into one single republic. The campaign lasts a month. Acts of Genocide are commited in the process. Antofagasta is conquered. *Laptev-ARN Conflict. *Second Patagonian Civil War. Coup de Etat which causes a massive opossition. The Consul is arrested and several indigenous peoples, alicantians and zexians are imprissoned. Massacres are registered and an international intervention takes place. *Second Zexian-Patagonian War, zexian intervention in the Civil War is oposed by the victorious Constitutionalist government, thus caussing the invasion of Tierra del Fuego. 14 NE '''(Current date) *Darth Taral officially opens the Sith academy on Korribanos. *Jarsyn Vil is apprenticed to Darth Novus. *Darth Azeroth and his army are awoken from hibernation a full thousand years early. He is forced to accelerate his plans, which include raising an army of Sith Lords on Korribanos and defeating their Jedi enemies *The Privarz Rebellion begins during the close of the Stonewall Federation Elections *The Grand Republican Civil War *Great Earth Conflict *Rappelberg War *Northern Alliance War, Salta opposes the re-entrance of Nueva Jujuy into the alliance with Antofagasta, starting a conflict which so far has involved Resistencia (through Civil War), Tucumán and Santa Fe. It also triggered the Mar del Plata Conflict. *The The Grand Reforms in Korneria take place. Marx Opperrondo is imprisoned for 2 lifetimes and Lehendakari Luca Sertxiberrieta replaces him by popular vote. Korneria & Feztobania is born after the Brezhnolvik Doctrine is passed. *Patagonian Consul Juan Martín Beckdorf dies from his injueries after an attack on the caravan he was traveling near La Junta, Cochamó. The attack had already triggered the Rio Negro War between Patagonia and Neuquén. Vice Consul Ismael Kuvic takes office and calls for elections. *The Third Great War *The Octarian Federation is formed after a rogue Imperial commander attacks the planet. 16 NE *King Eduardo the V declares the Saltan slave operations illegal under the Buenos Aires Accords. This starts the War of the Chains, as a continuation of the Northern Alliance War. 18 NE *The Patagonian Monsian Front collapses after a long weakening of its structure through the Rafares Administration. The Socialist Party achieves the 37% of the Parliamentary Representation. 20 NE *Darth Novus resigns from the Imperial Order of the Sith and returns to the New Sith Order *Draco Walker, son of Darth Taral and Darth Aeris, is born on Korribanos *The Stonewall Federation allows its Aelian and Muhrian territories to secede, which form their own independent republic, the Stonewall Independent Republic. *The Chancellery Election of 20 NE is held in the Stonewall Federation. 21 NE *Darth Atra is slain by Darth Novus. Darth Novus claims the title of Dark Lord of the New Sith Order 22 NE *Jedi Master Aden Fader is slain by an unknown dark sider. It is learned centuries later that an unknown Sith was ordered to kill Fader by Darth Novus. *Following Aden Fader's death, Jedi Master Colt Fader is appointed by the Confederate Jedi High Council as the Grand Master of the Confederate Jedi Order. *Marcus Ashford is killed in a lab accident. His son William Ashford takes control of Umbrella Corporation 25 NE *Elections in Patagonia: Consul Ismael Kuvic, of the Conservative Party, unrecognizes the called victory of the Social-Patagonian Coallition. The Social-Patagonians managed to win thanks to the support given by Aberolian groups against Kuvic. The result is the start of the Third Patagonian Civil War. 26 NE *The Third Patagonian Civil War escalates as other South American Nations intervene in the conflict. A clear line divides right-leaning nations and left-leaning nations. 47 NE *Domina Walker, granddaughter of Darth Taral, is born Expansionist Era 100 NE *Empress Domina Walker takes the Imperial throne *As the Empire begins to incorporate the Unknown Regions, the Imperial Expansionist era begins 125 NE *The Imperial Sith Incorporation Act of 125 is enacted by Empress Eltanin Walker, fully incorporating the Imperial Order of the Sith, formerly a Korribanosian institution, into the Galactic Empire. 299 NE *Jedi Master Vail Morock, secretly known as Darth Signus of Azeroth's Sith Order, dies, leaving his Apprentice, Jedi Knight Karys Scurro, a.k.a. Darth Shado, to bring ruin to the Jedi Order. 300 NE *The Jedi High Council on Earth promotes secret Sith Lord Karys Scurro to the rank of Jedi Master and assigns him the position of Sith Advisor to the High Council. 301 NE *Jedi Master Karys Scurro, known secretly as Darth Shado, put his plan to destroy the Jedi Order into motion by relating to the Jedi High Council a false premonition of a coming Sith threat. *The Imperial Council of Moffs passes legislation which integrates the Imperial Order of the Sith into the Imperial law and order system. *Jedi Knight Sintas Hart is promoted to the rank of Master. *Jedi Master Mon'kal'Mari begins to receive visions of possible conflict in the future 304 NE *Grand Moff Varity Zinj dies at the age of 89 and is replaced by Moff Roranicus Pondicus of Korribanos. *In a joint meeting of the Imperial Moffs' Council and the Imperial Sith Council, it is decided to begin adding Sith to the command structure of the military in light of disturbing visions received by Sith Seers on Ragnosia. Jedi Rebellion Era 307 NE *The Jedi Rebellion begins with an attack on the Sith Temple on Korribanos *Emperor Vartan Walker declares war on the Jedi Order and its allies 309 NE *Darth Krull is killed by a Jedi Master near the end of the Jedi Rebellion Galactic Unification Era 310 NE *The Jedi Rebellion ends with the destruction of the Jedi Temple on Earth *The Empire begins incorporating those entities left unstable by the destruction of the conflict 311 NE *The Imperial Order of the Sith relocates its academy to the far-flung Korribanosian world Ragnosia Golden Age Era 400 NE *The Galactic Empire finishes the incorporation of nearly 90% of the galaxy, making it the dominant power in the Milky Way 500 NE *Chancellor Brunich Lee leads the Stonewall Federation in secession from the Galactic Empire. By this time, the Federation is strong enough to support itself and prevent the Empire from forcibly retaking the system. 600 NE *The Stonewall Federation falls in what is known as the Novus Initiative. Subsequently, the Stonewall Imperium is founded by Darth Novus. This ignites the Imperium War. 610 NE *The Imperium War ends, leaving multiple planets ransacked across the Stonewall System and the Stonewall Imperium in control of the Stonewall System. The ten year conflict left nearly 750 Confederate Jedi dead, nearly 75% of the total number of the Jedi. 625 NE *Emperor Novus petitions the Galactic Empire to accept the twenty-five year old Stonewall Imperium to join and take the spot the Stonewall Federation had when it let nearly a century and a quarter ago. The Empire accepts the petition. 634 NE *Yautja Sith Lord Darth Yaegar is born on his homeworld 760 NE *Gyvun is born. 870 NE *Gyvun is apprenticed to Darth Mormo. 887 NE *Gyvun kills his Master in unfortunate circumstances. Gyvun finally accepts the name Darth Topaxci. 900 NE *Killik Sith Lord Darth Kalix is born 923 NE *Darth Alban, Grand Master of the Imperial Order of the Sith, is born on Ziostos 925 NE *Darth Nefas is born on Cleburne in the Stonewall System 938 NE *Darth Malus is born on T'odesser Prime 950 NE *Darth Maleval is born on Shurak. 953 NE *Darth Void is born. 955 NE *Darth Nix is born on Korribanos 957 NE *Darth Atraxi is born on Ziostos *Garyn Vartan is born on Korribanos 963 NE *Raxus Walker is born 965 NE *Darth Tavion is born 975 NE *Daniel Turner, descendent of Darth Atrumcavus is born to Zayne Turner. 988 NE *Darth Void takes the mantle of Dark Lord of the New Sith Order and Emperor of the Stonewall Imperium, by lethal force, from his former master, Darth Novus. As a result, Void also takes his former master's seat on the Imperial Sith Council. Millennial Era 1000 NE *The Galactic Empire celebrates 1000 years in power and enters the Millennial era *Alexander Bevan appears in Imperial space with an army of Darksiders, which he presents to Raxus Walker amid much controversy amongst the Imperial High Council and the Imperial Sith Council, both of which claim ownership of the army *Darth Topaxci returns to the Anzati Home Planet of Centurus for his hunt. *Nij Fader and two other Confederate Jedi are captured on Aduro. *Darth Morior kidnaps Nij Fader, feeling he can train the Fader in the ways of the dark side. This results in Morior's expulsion from the Imperial Order of the Sith and its Imperial Sith Council. *Darth Nefas, retired for ten years from the council, is reappointed to the Imperial Sith Council because of Morior's expulsion. *Briar Fader arrives on Earth amongst the ruins of the Jedi Temple. He is berated by various Force ghosts, including those of Aden Fader and Darth Atrumcavus. *Darth Void is expelled permanently from the Imperial Sith Council for Darth Morior's actions. Furthermore, he is stripped of the position and title of Dark Lord of the New Sith Order. He is tasked with finding Darth Morior and Nij Fader. *Darth Nefas is appointed as the new Dark Lord of the New Sith Order with the mandate to reform it and bring it up to the standards of the Imperial Order of the Sith. Category:Role Play Category:Important information